Ordinary snap hooks have been used to attach pool covers to an eye bolt at the edge of a pool wall, but even if the edge of the pool cover itself extends over the snap hook and eyebolt, the cover edge is not rigidly held close to the edge of the pool and therefore it droops undesirably. Furthermore, if the edge of the pool cover has an attached "Safedge.RTM." flexible seal device, to prevent the falling of persons between the pool cover and the pool wall, such as described in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,457, the ordinary snap hook/eyebolt connection is not ideally suited to support it in a proper orientation for optimal contact with the pool wall.